


Xena and Superman go to Mosque

by orphan_account



Category: EastEnders
Genre: #Happily Ever After #Happily Ever After series, #chryed, #cosplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Syed is trying to get the kids to Mosque on time. Yasmin and Mika'il want to cosplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xena and Superman go to Mosque

“Yasmin Masood Clarke!”

Yasmin turned around, one hand on the door handle as she headed out to the car.

“You are not going out wearing that!”

“Yes I am.”

“No, you’re not.”

“I’ll wear what I want. We’re going to be late.”

“You are not wearing your Xena Warrior Princess costume to mosque and that’s final!”

“But Daaaaad!”

“Don’t ‘Dad’ me. Go upstairs and get changed.”

“Fine.”

“And don’t even think about putting your spider man costume instead.”

“But it covers my hair!”

“You have three clean sets of shalwar kameez which Christian ironed last night. Go up now and get changed and I don’t want to hear one more word about it, ok?”

Yasmin stomped back upstairs passing her little brother. Standing on the stairs sighing in relief. Thank goodness Superman always wore his costume underneath his day clothes, Mika’il reminded himself and came down the stairs to meet his father.

“Hey, Mikky,” Syed smiled. “Have you been to the toilet!”

“Yes Dad.”

“Good. What don’t you take a seat in the living room? We’ll be going as soon as your sister gets changed.”

“Ok, Dad.” Mika’il turned around and headed for the television, pleased with himself that he had been sneaky enough to get away with it. It was only as Mika’il turned around that Syed caught sight of what looked distinctly like a red cape trailing out from beneath Mika’il’s black tunic.

“Mika’il Masood Clarke!”

——


End file.
